Kidnapped, By Akatsuki
by Siren's-Silence
Summary: After Being Cheated On By Naruto, Hinata Escapes To Her Training Grounds Outside Of The Village Only To Be Watched By Two Akatsuki Members. What Are Their Plans For Her? Slight OOC, Rated M For Swearing In Later Chapters By Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again, who would've thought, two stories in a day? Well at least this one might be a full fledged story.

Yeah sorry if it's really undescriptive at the Ending, but you wouldnt want to write after hearing a story in the news called 'Texas Woman Accused Of Killing Newborn Son Ate Part Of His Brain And Chewed Off Toes' It Honestly Brings You Down...

I Do Not Own Naruto, The Owner Does.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Sorry For Grammar And Spelling Errors I Dont Have A Beta Reader.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked down the streets of Kohona, her head tilted towards the ground as she looked at her shoes, afraid to talk to anyone. This was her Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. Hiashi Hyuuga, her father didn't approve though knowing she was too shy and weak, well in her eyes anyway that's how he made her feel, and thats how she felt, from every little look of dissaproval from him. Hanabi was a better suited leader than her, she knew it and so did the clan. They only cared for her and protected her since she was the Hyuuga heir nothing else, and thats what got under her skin, it made her boil everytime she thought of it. She was now nineteen,old enough to take care of herself, she didnt need them following her around all the damn time, but it was her and her guards dislike, she looked up since her neck had begun to hurt from looking down for a long period of time.

Then she saw him with her, Naruto and Sakura holding hands, laughing and talking, the occasional look into each others eyes and blush, and the flowers that Sakura was holding. It was pretty obvious what was happening, a date between the two, even though Hinata had built up the courage to ask Naruto out, after he said yes, and after a year. This was just cruel.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked down starting to turn around. She stopped in mid turn, her petite figure trembling lightly as she did, 'Why do I have to run away? Aren't they the one's sneaking behind my back?' She turned around walked forward her back straight and her eyes cold and angry, the guards looked to Hinata, doubletaking everything about her, it was like she had become Hiashi within mere seconds, and it disturbed them. She walked into the direction of the two, they had not seen her yet and she was glad since they were in a lip lock, a heated one at that. The tears started to break through but she wiped them away as quick as they had fallen. She reached the two just as they broke apart from the kiss, both of them still starry-eyed from the kiss before Hinata decided to interupt.

"H-hello Naruto-kun, Sakura." Hinata said as cold as she could even though it was melting away second by second, as the two jolted to look at her in total shock. There stood Hinata staring at both of them, tears in her eyes, her body trembling lightly as her fists were clenched.

"H-hina-Chan! It's Not what it looks like!" Naruto said as he stepped farther from Sakura as they both looked at her completely nervous.

"N-naruto-kun" came Hinata's quivering voice, her anger had been lost except for a little bit.

Hina-Cha-" Naruto didnt even get to finish his sentence, as a loud slap was heard throughout the street along with a dull thud. Everyone stopped to look at the scene since there wasn't much going on other than walking and this fight, and what tjey saw completely shocked them, there was the Hyuuga Heiress standing over Naruto with her hand in the air as if finishing a slap and she did. There were gasps coming from the crowd even from Sakura as she covered her mouth, her eyes wide in pure shock at the scene between Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in shock after finally unclamping her mouth from the shock of it, Hinata, sweet little shy Hinata, had just hit 'Her' Naruto. Hinata was trembling horribly, turning around she broke out into a run towards the Hyuuga compund with her ninja speed, her tears spilled over, not bothering to wipe them she just ran as fast as she could her tears spilling over, not even being wiped, this was her time to cry.

Hinata ran as fast as she could letting herself cry but she remembered where she was going, that cold place called the Hyuuga Compund, she stopped instantly and turned towards the forest running as much as she could. She didn't want to face the cold glares of the Elders and her father not now anyways, it had taken her a long time to convince Hiashi to let her see Naruto now this? He would surely laugh at her. Since the guards would report to Hiashi on what happened.

Finally at her hidden training grounds in the forest she wanted to hit something, really hard. This was not the Hinata Hyuuga she had been at Sixteen shy and stuttering. She had grown out of him when she started to date Naruto and have fun with his friends, sure it took her seven months for her stutter and low expectations of herself to dissapear, but it worked, she had confidence, not much of it on the outside but it worked. She snapped out of her thoughts as she did not realise how hard she was hitting the tree with her gentle fist style, yes she had also gotten out of her 'weak' phase, but not in the eyes of her father, NEVER in the eyes of her father, she was hitting harder now, going halfway through the large and thick trees. She stared completely shocked at what she had just done, these trees were huge and she just did that. 'How In The...?' Hinata thought to herself as her mouth hung open like Santa had just took the place of a politician.

She shook it off and continued to train, but unbeknown to her there were two pairs of eyes watching her those belonging to members of the Akatsuki.

"She's Hyuuga and the heir no less, she could prove useful to our funds if we hold her for ransom" the larger of the two, with blue tinted skin had suggested quietly as they watched her train.

The short of the two nodded also followed by a small "Mmm" as he stood up, calculating her moves for leisure, knowing he could win against her if they had to fight.

Hinata snapped her head up towards the trees as she saw two figures within her Byakugan, her fighting stance ready, "W-who's there?" Her heart was racing as she awaited the two to show themselves, slightly trembling as she saw the two akatsuki cloaks appeared in her sight.

One of them quickly dissapeared, she did not notice since she was already blacked out from the sudden hit to the back of her neck. She fell forward, a hand catching her and hauling her over his shoulder, leaving as quickly as they had come.

---------------------------------------

Review For Another Chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is thee second chapter, sorry it took a few days but it'll be busy for me next week since im working most of that week, hometown celebrations and all.

Thanks for the reviews =3

I Don't own Naruto That's The Owners Job.

-----------------------------------------

Hinata had awoken bound and gagged, her mind racing as she struggled to get out of her binds frantically. 'This can't be happening! This can't be happening!' Hinata looked around tears in her eyes as she looked around at the small campfire and sleeping bags, she was leaning against a large tree like those in the forest of Death. Looking to her side she saw a cup of water and some bread, 'How am I supposed to eat that?' she thought as she struggled against the ropes leaning back against the tree her mind still racing. After a few minutes her head shot up a small realization coming to her, 'The Water!' closing her eyes and silently activating her byakugan, she closed her eyes concentrating as much as she could, 'I hope this works' she thought as little bullets of water went flying out of the cup towards her rope. She winced light as a few missed the rope hitting her skin making deep cuts, but none the less the water hit the ropes causing them to loosen considerably, resting on the crooks of her body. She quickly shook them off, stumbling slightly as she stood since her legs were numb from sitting for who knows how long, she looked around seeing no chakra signatures then looking up to the sky for direction up, it looked like early morning, she quickly ran east hoping that it was the way back to Kohona.

Thr two had walked out of the trees looking down at the camp "She got out." Kisame said with slight disbelief, his hat off along with the other Akatsuki who was Itachi Uchiha.

"She was bound to get out, she is a Hyuuga." Itatchi looked at the direction where she had ran then looked to Kisame "Go get her, we'll leave once everythings packed." Kisame nodded as he headed in her direction, letting his chakra signature appear so she knew he was coming, a small grin crossing his face, he wasn't sadistic, he just like seeing people frightened maybe he was just a BIT egotistical but that was only in the far part of his mind pushed behind many things, but for now he wasnted to have a little fun with the girl.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as she felt an incredible amount of chakra, looking in the direction where she came, she started to run as fast as she could away from whoever the person was, most likely the Akatsuki since that was the last thing she saw before she was knocked out, and GOD Did her head hurt from that still. She looked around and reached for her weapons pouch 'No!' Hinata mentally slapped herself as her weapons pouch was not there, it probably still was at that camp. She continued to run until coming to a clearing hearing a river near by, she quickly ran towards it hoping that she would be able to stall the Akatsuki for a little while so she could run.

Kisame wondered where the Hyuuga was going sensing her chakra she took a sharp left catching up to her quickly, she wasnt that fast of a runner so far. He came to a river and grinned once again. Sauntering over to the river he looked around gripping the handle of Samehada "Come out, Come out wherever you are" he walked near the river bank stopping at a certain tree, unwrapping his sword slamming it against the tree after a few seconds causing Hinata to jump back from her current hiding spot and landed on the water shaking lightly as she got into her fighting stance.

Hinata's eyes went wide, the headband that he had was of Kirigakure she was fighting an akatsuki that was originally from the Villiage Hidden In The Mist what was she thinking!? She moved out of the way dodging Kisame's sword suddenly feeling her chakra drain a considerable amount her mind reeling as she continued to dodge the blade as much as she could until jumping back a far enough distance she startyed to concentrate as she had commenced a staredown between herself and the blue Akatsuki member who's name was probably Kisame Hoshigaki from what she saw within the bingo book.

Kisame grinned while staring down the petite female Hyuuga, he turned his head behind him as he heard the sound of water behind above the river only to be grazed by large needles made of water. He grinned once again swinging the Samehada at the Hyuuga while she threw the large needles of water at him, her chakra runing out very fast, that is until he hit her, which only caused the substitution jutsu to dissapear which left Kisame dumbstruck. 'How in the hell...that didn't even seem like a shadow clone jutsu..." He then looked to the hidden chakra signature that was now over a kilometer away, "Fuuuuuck." he ran after the Hyuuga once again, she was definitely proving better than his expectations of her before, and slightly embarassed at the SMALL Mess Up.

Hinata continued to run even though her chakra was depleting rapidly, but at least she knew his swings, learning the type of shadow clone jutsu Naruto used was very helpful since the clones she sent out learned everything they had saw or had done. She continued to run as much as she could feeling Kisame's chakra closing in on her, since her chakra reserves were depleting fast since the cause had been Kisame's Samehada taking most of hers,the clone she had just made and the running. She looked behind her seeing the swordsman coming up fast while readying his sword. She dodged his first swing with a quick sidestep, activating her byakugan as she did so. She ran towards him hitting him with a few of her gentle fist's, until the sword came painfully in contact with her hip, shredding her skin in that certain area, knocking her back about 10 feet.

Kisame's left arm was completely useless at this point as he looked down at the Hyuuga who hit the ground with a thud and a small yell of pain "Well aren't you a sneaky one?". Kisame looked down at her seeing the amount of blood coming from her wound, and then she passed out once again. "Great..." Kisame said as he picked up the Heiress bridal style hoping that she wouldn't bleed too much or Itachi would unleash his wrath upon the man, jumping quickly back towards the camp.

End Chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------

Review? *Puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys. Sorry For My Late Update But Things have been bringing me down. Anyways excuse the bad chapter I'm feeling pretty down and the urge to write has left me for thee moment but dont worry I'm sure it will be back. P.S. There is slight humour in this chapter but also some dramarama. Warning Slight Sakura Bashing.

I Do Not Own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------

"Why exactly did you have to put so much effort into damaging her that much? They will not want the Hyuuga Heiress damaged in anyway thst she is deemed useless." Itachi said with slight irritation in his voice while focusing on the Heiress as he healed and bandaged her wounds. "It'll be your skin if we don't get any money out of this and I mean it" he said as he stood looking down at the pantsless heiress, her previous pair being torn to shreds at the hips and stained with blood.

"Hey Itachi?" Kisame said after a few minutes of watching the Uchiha look down at the pantsless Heiress, his attempt to get out Itachi out of his... 'Dilemma', after all Itachi was what 22? And never been with a woman to his knowledge so maybe Itachi was a late bloomer? 'Nah...'. "She caught me by suprise is all, I didn't expect her to come with a plan without her weapons, and from what we've learned she hasn't had much training in genjutsu of any sort and her byakugan isn't that strong!" Kisame Explianed/Whined to get the Uchiha's attention, in which he did earning a glare with activated sharingan, leading him into a red and black world tied to a cross... 'crap'.

Itachi looked at the man stoicly, although a hint of his glare was there from the downward crease of his eyebrows. "The next 72 hours of this will be hell for you Kisame..."

~3 Seconds Later~

Kisame fell to the ground passed out from the seventy two hours squeezed into 3 seconds, earning him a swift kick to the head from Itachi. He bent over towards Kisame slapping a chakra seal onto his back so the task of returning to the base would be strenous and hard for the shark-like man, after all he never knew that the chakra seal was on his back he always thought it was in places unkown to Kisame himself but Itachi made it simple to the point where it was baffling Kisame everytime.

"Idiot..." Itachi said, hearing a small gasp behind him he looked to see the Heiress; writhing in pain, teeth clenched and eyes shut tight. "How weak" Itachi murmmured loud enough for only him to hear or so he thought.

Hinata stopped her writhing for a few seconds to glare lightly at the man through half lidded eyes, which caught him off guard but his face remained stoic. "What? Is the pain too much Hyuuga?" a hint of mockery within his voice as he spoke. She once again glared at the man not thinking straight for so much blood loss as she raised her middle finger to the man before passing out once again. Causing Itachi to glare at her as he threw her over his shoulder heading towards the Akatsuki base leaving Kisame to his sleep knowing where Itachi had gone.

~4 Hours later~

Itachi whipped through the forest jumping from tree branch to tree branch at breakneck speeds, the sun had set not just too long ago leaving a light blue on the horizon, the color getting darker as the sky got farther from the horizon. The wind wipped at his face as he looked ahead, Hinata Hyuuga on his shoulders, she was considerably light meaning Itachi did not have to waste extra chakra on the added weight as he ran, until he heard a yelp and a kick to his lower abdomen from the Heiress as she woke up causing him to stumble forwards onto the ground waiting below.

They landed with a thud along with a loud crack followed by a yell of pain, it was from Hinata as she lay against a twisted old tree the branches bent downward as if to scoop her up, it was an eerie sight since she had hit the trunk of the tree snapping a large branch wich was now inbetween her and the tree pressed between the dip of her back. While Itachi had landed on his knee his other foot on the ground looking graceful as a Uchiha always did, glaring at the up he quickly walked towards The Hyuuga with a brisk pace, stopping infront of her. She was going to get it.

----Meanwhile...

Konoha

Naruto walked towards the gates of the Hyuuga compund hands in his pockets, his eyes on the ground since he felt like dirt. She wasn't supposed to find out he should've turned down Sakura's offer right when she asked, but no he just had to think about it and get back to her, he was so selfish. Why of all people did he have to choose between Hinata and Sakura? Sure he had Sakura, but what if he got Sasuke back? Wouldn't she throw him aside and ignore him once again? It hurt like hell the time that Sakura had done that and now he did the exact same thing to Hinata. The kind and gentle girl, it was now very real and settled in his mind at what he had done and what he always did, he hurt her. Maybe he could ask for forgiveness, even if he wasn't as close with her as he was before, he still wanted her in his life. Sakura was nothing compared to Hinata, sure she was a stronger kunoichi than Hinata but Hina knew when something was the matter she was more aware and attentive unlike Sakura who was more aware of her own feelings. 'Kami...I'm such an asshole'.

Hokage's Office

Neji stood to the right of his uncle as they walked into Tsunade's office slamming the doors as they did so, Hanabi to his uncle Hiashi's right. Tsunade looked up to them with a raised eyebrow as she sat straight in her chair, ignoring the papers with great relief that sat on her desk.

"What can I do for you Hiashi?" leaning back in her chair she picked up the papers straightening them out to make sure she did not look too lazy as he office seemed to be in dissaray.

"Hinata has not returned home since last night, and we can't find her anywhere, I'd like to report a missing person." Hiashi said as his voice was monotone unlike his cold voice he always used, it was apparent he was worrying like a dog, the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders slumped proved it. The Hyuuga's are of a proud nature and would never be caught dead like this, but here he was Hiashi Hyuuga along with Neji looking the same way, worry aparent in all their eyes, Hanabi had even cried since her eyes were red and puffy.

Tsunade felt a cold chill go up her spine, as she suddenly rummaged through her papers with frantic speed as she remebered something that an ANBU patrolling the walls off Konoha had she found it, and read through it quickly as she looked up to the Hyuuga slowly with a hint of concern in her eyes. "Hiashi, around what time did her guards last see her?" Hoping that the answer would not be in the timeframe that the two Akatsuki members had been spotted, afterall Hinata had the Byakugan and had no seal.

"A little after four in the afternoon, why? What's wrong?" Hiashi asked as his voice was filled with worry since he knew something was wrong as his insides were churning.

Tsunade sighed softly as she looked to the Hyuuga's with the same concerened look in her eyes "Two Akatsuki members were spotted in the forest outside of Konoha around 4:30 pm leaving with a large sack, I'm not sure if they had taken her but she posses the Byakugan and like the incident before involving Neji's father it could be of the same circumstances" Hiashi had looked at the woman in disbelief, this could not be happening again and this time... they succeeded.

"Are you telling me Hinata MAY have been kidanpped by Akatsuki?" Disbelief evident in Hiashi's voice, sure they knew something was VERY wrong when Hinata did not come home during curfew but not this bad.

"There is a possible chance, but do not worry I will send out ANBU And Special Tracker Jounin to find her at once, we will need your bloodline limit also so send any that may be free to help at this time, alert everyone you know of her dissapearance including everyone she knew, they may have seen her after the Akatsuki were spotted leaving but it's a slim chance, Shizune!" She looked to the Hyuuga's nodding for them to leave as soon as Shizune came into the room, which they did leaving Tsunade to set up the search party, after all this had to be taken seriously Hinata held a bloodline trait, knew Konoha's secrets since she was also training under the Hokage heself, that and it was never like her to break the rules set for her, this was extremely disturbing to the Slug Sannin herself.

End Of Chapter 3--

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, Sorry It Took Me So Long To Update, But Im Going Through Some Tough Crap Right Now. The Father Of My 6 Month Old Is Trying To Gain Custody Of Her, Calling Me An Unfit Mother, But I'm Not. How Many Times Has He Taken Care Of Her? 3 Times Out Of The Whol Six Months, And He's The One Hanging Out With Friends While I'm Working And Taking Care of Her At The Same Time I'm Even Attending School Still! Now We're Going To Court About This And Well Yeah It's Hard To Try And Write When This Is Happening. And He May Get Her Since I'm Sixteen And He's 19, I'm So Angry Right Now.

I'm Sorry For Theat But I Needed To get It Out, I'm Just Frustrated. I Love My Little Girl And This Happens?

Thank You Guys For The Reviews I Appreaciate It.

I Do Not Own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto Does

--------------------------------

Hinata awoke a few hours later in a small room, her back stiff from laying on the stone floor and her recent brush in with the branch, she groaned as she sat up to look around it was a cell a small sheet where she was lying to the front a small toilet and a wall of metal bars, she was in a cage. She trembled lightly as she pressed herself against the stonewall opposite of the bars that held her in like an animal as she remembered how she could've got here...she was taken prisoner by Akatsuki. She stood up on shaky legs only to be held down by a chain that was around her left ankle and arm 'Oh Kami' she thought as she bit her lip trying to hold back her tears, why her of all people did it have to be her? First Naruto now this? She didn't do anything wrong well unless you count slapping Naruto but even now she deeply regretted that.

"Jeez Itachi you could've at least stopped with the chakra seal by now, they're doing a number on me" She heard someone as footfalls came closer to her cell, maybe she could just pretend to sleep so she wouldn't have to deal with them but wouldn't they be angry and punish her in someway? Or torture her? "Hey! Hyuuga!" Kisame said as she was still contemplating 'Damn overthinking' she thought as she looked over to the Akatsuki member showing she was listening, trying to send a glare his way, or at least she tried until he laughed. "Wow" Without knowing the Heiress had done a little pout, disappointed at her failed attempt to stand her ground, but unbenkownst to her Kisame found it adorable.

"Enough Kisame. besides you weren't doing a very good job at this mission." Itachi reasoned as he looked to the Hyuuga still pouting, 'How...dissapointing' Itachi thought as he would've at least expected a fight from the girl like the rest of the shinobi they captured or fought, or at least like her too proud clan with their heads high up their asses, he sighed she was indeed the black sheep of their family. "And You" Hinata froze once he heard his voice and he didn't sound very happy at all. "We've sent a ransom note by messenger bird we'll await to see if the pay until then you'll be staying there" Itachi's face was stoic as usual while Kisame's had a little grin knowing this was probably hell for the Heiress.

Meanwhile In Konoha---

Hyuuga Compound

Hanabi sat against the windowsill of her fathers room, holding a lone piece of paper with a clay bird as it's messenger, it was an odd sight but not as odd as looking at the now empty compund, all the Hyuuga's alike out looking for their beloved Hinata. Hanabi couldn't help feeling a little jealous after all her father spent all his time training HER, not Hinata, He even disowned her at one time and he had the nerve to try and make it up to her now? After all the years of degrading her confidence, calling her down, was he going to do it again? He had heard him one night talking to the elders, they were going to make it official after Hiashi dies, she would become heir of the Hyuuga clan not Hinata. Hinata would be disowned once again but this time by the elders, she would be thrown out on her ass. Hanabi knew this since she was wise for her age, she grew up much too fast by her training from her father just as Hinata grew up too fast from the cruelness of her father. Hanabi did not want her father to find Hinata. Why? So her Nii-san could have a better life and get over the heartbreak from being disowned now than later. She was weighing so many things against saying yes or no, she wanted her Nii-san to be happy, but she wanted her Nii-san to be right here as her mother figure like she always was, but things needed to be done as much as she wanted to she couldn't bring her sister back to this place.

With trembling hands Hanabi stood up and went into her fathers office and dug in his desk until she found what she was looking for. She returned to the windowsill and grabbed the piece of paper writing a reply, and using her fathers seal to close the paper once again. Not a few moments after the bird had taken off, the reply within it's beak.

Forest Outside Of Konoha

Kiba And Shino----

All Of The Rookie Nine Had Been Looking For Hinata, All Of Them With All They Had, Hinata Wasn't Very Close To Most Of Them But It Caused A Ripple Effect Through All Of Them, One Or Two From Each Team Had Been Her Friend. Like Shikamaru, She Wasn't Loud Or Bossy, And Didn't Ask For Much, And She Watched Clouds With Him, She Was A Very Calm It Was Even Taking A Toll On Their Sensei's. Kurenai Was Hit The Hardest, She Couldn't Stop Crying Believing It Was Her Fault For It, Even Anko Was Out Scouting The Border Of Fire Country With Anbu And Jonin Teams, It Was A Surprise No One Saw The Bird Fly Over Their Heads Towards The Lair.

Kiba And Shino Continued To Look Along With The Rookie Nine, "Damn It!" Kiba Yelled As He Stopped In One Of The Trees, "There's No Scent Of Her Anywhere At All!" Falling To His Knees He Looked Blankly Ahead As He Thought Of How She Was, Dead Or Alive, Tortured Or Confined, He Was Worried About Her To The Fullest Extent, He Knew That Hinata Would Never Abandon Her Village, Even Shino Did Not Bother And Try To Hide His Own Despair From His Teamate, A Look Of Worry Plastered Onto His Face And Was In Plain View,Even Behind His Glasses And Popped Collar.

"Don't Worry Kiba, She's Alive" Shino Reassured Kiba As He Sensed His Teammate's Anxiety Over What Had Become Of Hinata. He Knew That She Was Alive Something In The Back Of His Head Told Him So, But Every Second The Chances Of Her Alive Where Decreasing Bit By Bit. Kiba Nodded And Stood Up And Started Ahead Once Again, Shino Following Behind In case He Missed Something.

Naruto And Sakura----

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura Yelled As She Tried To Catch Up With A Furious Naruto Who Was Jumping From Tree To Tree, Trying To Avoid The Pink Haired Kunoichi, 'That Damned Bastard, Paring Me Up With Her!' Naruto Was Referring To Neji Who Had Paired Him Up On Purpose With Her, Just So He Could Feel The Guilt Of What he Had Done. It Was Ridiculous! "Naruto! Please Stop!" Sakura Yelled For The Umpteenth Time As She Leaned Against A Tree Completely Out Of Breath, Sweat Dripping From Her Forhead As She Looked Up At Him With Pleading Eyes.

Naruto Looked To Her Slightly Angry And Growled, "Fine, But Only For A Few Minutes" Sakura Was Shocked As She Looked At An Angry Naruto, He Had Never Really Been This Angry With Her At All, But Now... Sakura Broke Down Into Tears And Slid To The Ground, Sobs Racking Her Body As She Continued To Stay There. She Had Begun To Love Naruto Realizing That Sasuke Was Never Really Coming Back, And Now He Realized He Loved Hinata, Not Her, After All The Times She Ignored Him Over Sasuke Was Coming Back To Her. Now She Lost Her Chance.

"Naruto! I'm So Sorry! I'm So Sorry! I Should've Known Please!" Naruto Was Taken Back By The Sudden Outburst Of Sakura, Within A Few Seconds She Had Broke Down Crying After Just A Few Gestured, But He Couldn't Help Himself, It Was Their Action That Caused Hinata To Get Kidnapped Or Run Away, Just like Dominos. She Continued To Cry As She Tried To Get Naruto's Attention, Maybe Just Maybe He Still Needed Her. She Knew It Was Selfish, But She COuldn't Help It, She Needed Someone To Love Her.

"Look...Sakura, I'm...Sorry For...Getting Mad A Few Sec-" He Did Not Finish His Sentence As Her Lips Crashed Into His, Thoughts Raced Through His Head As He Wanted To Pull Away. 'Hinata-Chan, She's Missing! I Can't Do This To her Again!' Naruto Readied To Push Himself Away Until She Wrapped Her Arms Around His Neck Tryign To Deepen The Kiss That Only One Engaged In, Until Naruto Kissed Back, Wrapping His Arms Around Her Waist And Pulling Him Closer, His Mind Shut Down On Him And He Didn't Care AT The Moment, There Was Somethign So Intoxicating About Her Kiss.

----------

END


	5. A Wonderful Backfire

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Kishimoto Does. :'(

No Beta Either D= I Needs one of those.

* * *

Sasori clicked his tongue in annoyance as he sat in the meeting room with the rest of Akatsuki, they had received confirmation that the ransom was denied. Now here he was sitting in the same spot for an hour discussing their options on what to do with the Hyuuga female who was waiting in her cell. Of course the first option had been to kill her but then the arising problem of losing a valuable kekkei genkai would be in their midst, and seeing as no one was willing to actually want their eyes switched for Hyuuga Byakugan. There was high tension in the air as they looked from one another to their Leader then back to one another, it came down to one other option that would most likely involve everyone to pitch in, and by the looks on everyone's faces they didn't like the idea just like him. It was Pein-sama's own idea and no one could reject his ideas even if they came out as suggestions, everything he said was final. Again everyone looked at each other; Sasori again clicked his tongue in annoyance and raised his hand like a child would.

**"Sasori, I am pleased that you are at least willing to try this, if she does not improve in three months we will be rid of her, but we must first find a way to...persuade her." **Everyone stiffened as Pein's eyes roamed along the table to each member, giving them each a look of indifference except Sasori. **"It's such a shame to see you others aren't as willing or powerful to actually train one little Hyuuga." **Pein smirked slightly as he watched some of the Akatsuki's eyes narrow in anger and distain. Hyuuga eyes were much too precious just to be killed off, and the Hyuuga sitting in her cell was much too weak minded to resist or fight back. Well not as weak as he had gotten reports from Itachi and Kisame on her raw strength, if they could train her and persuade her to work under them, she would be a powerful and rare weapon; A Hyuuga without the Caged Bird Seal.

**"If Sasori No Danna will, I will also, un"** muttered an unhappy blonde Akatsuki member, following his statement a few others mumbled in there agreements also, but with less enthusiasm. Sasori rolled his eyes at his ever so loyal partner, the man was always so...irritating at times.

Every Akatsuki member turned their attention to Pein as he coughed slightly to regain their attention, **"Alright, then it is settled. Sasori and Deidara you two will be her guides around the base and since you two are the... more aesthetically pleasing out of all the members seated here"** Deidara snickered slightly as he looked around the room, scanning the other members over, there was a fish, a plant, a stitched up green eyed thing, a pale psycho with a scythe, and a mass murderer. All members turned to look at Deidara as his snicker was none too silent, Deidara noticed but only grinned.

**"Sasori, Deidara you may go now and see to our guest, she has her own room within the base now so please escort her there but make sure she does not get a chance to map the base out, each of you will take shifts guarding her to make sure she does not escape, now on to other matters like her training."** The remaining Akatsuki members glared and muttered curses under their breaths as Sasori and Deidara left from the meeting room.

* * *

Hinata sat huddled against the farthest corner of wall away from the cell bars, head resting on her shoulders. She knew that her father would not pay the ransom and that meant finding a way out on her own and she would die fighting before letting them have the satisfaction of controlling her but she just had to wait to get the news from her captors. If it was a no, she would fight tooth and nail to get out of here, if it was a yes she would try to gather information on the Akatsuki's whereabouts while being taken back. Looking around her small 4 by 6 cell she continued to wait and listen for any footsteps, glancing around at the small lines of tied cloth hanging on the ceiling of her cell, far enough from the bars to be out of sight but close enough to stun them for a few seconds at least. The cloth was from her bedding and some of her shirt, the lines were to be infused with her chakra once she heard their footsteps just like the puppet technique she had learned from Kankuro of the sand. She had been on a diplomatic mission at the time in Suna, she had learned some but not all of the technique as she was much too busy with papers and files while there to learn it all. She would infuse the string with her chakra once they came, once they stepped in the cell she would pull the stings down and prayed they would fall on her captors and with that she would let a burst of pure chakra through the string immobilizing them for a short period of time, and with that, she would run, she wouldn't have much chakra left but she would run.

Hinata heard footsteps echoing across the hallways of the base, coming closer towards her own cell, closer and closer. Her hands were shaking by now, and her heartbeat quickened she could hear their voices murmuring by now. Gripping the string she continued to stay huddled against the stone wall as she could now hear them perfectly.

**"Thankfully Deidara you followed me into this so I won't have to deal with the brat alone" **Hinata caught a slip of conversation as they continued closer to the cell, and continued to stay quiet, leaning her head against her knees to act if she was asleep and to listen in on their conversation.

**"Hmm, yes Sasori No Danna at least we were not the ones to begin training her, who knows how weak she could be un."** Replied one of the two, Hinata's fists clenched slightly at hearing this words, she was having doubts as to continue this escape but heaven knows how much they pushed her over to talk of her like that, it only gave her more resolve to do this, she could not show them weakness. Hinata relaxed her muscles in all of her body and went limp, if she was to do this then she would do it right.

Both men stopped at her cell door and turned to look at the Hyuuga within their clutches, in their eyes she was a small weak thing that had the audacity to sleep at a time like this. The Iwa bomber looked at the female with a frown while the puppeteer just looked at her with a steady calculating gaze. They stood like that for a few seconds as if in a trance waiting for something to happen, she was asleep and that wasn't right for a prisoner to do they should be on edge and she wasn't at all.

Deidara grit his teeth before finally banging on the cell bars **"Hey! Wake up! Un"** Hinata jumped slightly and let out a small cry of surprise, snapping her eyes open to look over at the two Akatsuki members before her, Hinata trembled lightly, backing farther into the corner of the cell and hiding the small length of cloth behind her. Deidara sighed lightly while starting to unlock the cell door and quickly headed towards Hinata, grumbling under his breath as he went. Hinata shook slightly as he came towards her, and then looked over to the other member who seemingly had a face made of stone; she had to get him in here also somehow. Hinata let out another startled cry as Deidara yanked her left arm roughly to undo the locks on her shackle; she knew to hold the rope in her right hand, now she just had to play her card right. Hinata continued to shake as she waited for Deidara to undo the shackle on her ankle, once done, Hinata started to scream once Deidara had laid a hand on her arm and with that she hit him with a Jyuukken strike to the chest. Deidara looked at the woman slightly shocked as she had nearly hit his chest, instead he had moved and she had gotten hit within the right arm and disabled it, within a second Sasori was behind Hinata with a Kunai to her throat.

**"Hyuuga, you are not to try and do something like that again or you will pa-"** Sasori was cut off as Hinata pulled the string she was holding, letting a flare of chakra go through the crude strings and burst into flames once hitting both Akatsuki members, both were surprised and angry once the flash was gone. The Hyuuga was gone, both looked to each other before attempting to move, but the problem was they couldn't, their bodies were immobilized from the sudden chakra blast to their systems.

Hinata ran down the halls exhausted, she had given too much into that blast of chakra but she continued to run she ran down numerous halls before realising she had to activate her Byakugan. Looking around then up she realised she at least fifty feet below ground, she had to get out soon and scanned for a stairwell. Finding one she ran as fast as she could without her chakra enhanced speed, saving it for the use of her Byakugan while adrenaline pumped through her system.

Hinata was out of breath by the time she was 25 feet below ground, she had to move quicker, and Hinata grimaced slightly as she started running once again this time with chakra. A minute or two later she had made it to the entrance of the base, panting she put her hands onto the door only to get blasted back from the door, and had been slammed into the wall opposite of it. Crying out she felt every part of her body being engulfed in searing pain, looking around for the culprit her eyes landed on the door, seeing some sort of seal on it. Hinata felt tears sting her eyes as she realised that the seal was meant to keep people other than the Akatsuki in or out, which meant her escape attempt was fruitless, it was a failure just like the rest of her life.

**"There you are"** Muttered Sasori darkly, his steps were brisk and angry as he approached the Hyuuga, she had outsmarted both in an escape attempt and with such simple measures. Deidara walked past Sasori most likely in a rage as Deidara did nothing to hide his anger, grabbing the Hyuuga by the hair he yanked it back hard and pulled forward again, slamming her head against the earth walls. Hinata let out a scream of pain as her head made contact, by now she was in tears, every muscle in her body screamed for the movements to stop, the pain was too much.

**"Deidara, stop it your hurting her"** Sasori looked at the Hyuuga on the floor, her body weak and limp. Sasori knew if more harm were to come to her Pein would most likely have their heads in some pain filled way, Deidara looked slightly surprised at senior of the two before shooting one last glare at the female and let go of her hair. Sasori rolled his eyes slightly as he walked up to the Hyuuga, picking her up bridal style and to his surprise she was incredibly light for a kunoichi, snapping out of his thoughts he started towards the direction of the bedrooms.

Deidara came up beside Sasori, looking up ahead still filled with anger, of course Sasori was also irritated at the fact that a Chuunin level Kunoichi was able to trick him and his partner in one go, she would indeed be a wonderful asset if she was trained right.

**"Deidara"** Muttered Sasori as he looked up ahead, his face unreadable, Deidara looked to his Superior and noted he was listening to him with a small grunt. **"You should not be so harsh on her; after all we are the ones who are trying to convince her to join Akatsuki and I don't think she'll be as willing as she would've if you hadn't slammed her head into the wall"** Sasori smirked a little as he glanced towards a dumbstruck Deidara.

**"Sasori! You know damn well what she had just tried, I was just merely showing her the consequences of her actions!Un"** Reasoned a slightly frantic Iwa Bomber never the less he was also dumbstruck at the fact that Sasori was sticking up for the Hyuuga.

**"Yes, she tried and managed to trap us with some old bedding and cloth no less, Leader-sama was correct about her"** Sasori reasoned as he continued to stare straight ahead, ignoring the look of a glaring Deidara. Sasori smirked as his thoughts floated back to the meeting room, wondering who was to train her, maybe he would volunteer his time, he could see potential in her.

* * *

Alright, I have no excuses for not updating except for lack of inspiration, but I have it nao! D Muse is a surprisingly good band to listen too while writing. 'xD Anyways I've decided it's up to you on who will train Hinata ;D. Just put it in your review on whichever Akatsuki member you would like for Hinata to have more face time with. So please Review! :


	6. Delicate

Okay **really** I'm sorry for not uploading anything for the longest time! I'm one of the unfortunate ones who lives on dial-up and lives in a place with no public access to computers! Me being the genius I am left my computer on during the night when a lightening storm was supposed to hit and well...Killed my laptop. I **just recently** got it fixed. Forgive me! Dx

Thanks so much for all the reviews I got! oWo I havent checked them since my computer died and theres so many!

Anyways...: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Deidara and Sasori had been sitting at Hinata's bedside for over two days now and she still hadn't awoken from that day she had outsmarted them, Deidara was still furious over it and it showed as he silently fumed, glaring holes into the Hyuuga's bandaged head. Sasori on the other hand was fine with watching her, she was not as weak or stupid as he had thought her to be, also he had been appointed her long range trainer and she would need time to recover. Unlike Deidara, Sasori took his jobs appointed by Pein seriously, and this job was as serious as it could get even though it could be considered babysitting.

The silence was broken as the wooden door to the room creaked open, both Deidara and Sasori turning their heads to see who it was, Itachi stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob the other resting by his side, standing behind him stood Hidan, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. These were also Hinata's other instructors, Itachi being Ninjutsu and genjutsu trainer, Hidan training her in close combat. Hidan of course was angered by his sudden involvement appointed by Pein, Itachi of course could care less as he always seemed to have a face of indifference on everything.

"How is she?" Itachi's monotone voice asked as he walked into the room taking a seat in one of the empty chairs across from Sasori. Sasori looked to the Hyuuga, who seemed to be in a comatose like state, no signs of dreaming or nightmares, it would be awhile before she would awaken. Sasori knew he did not have to answer as Itachi seemed to be studying her also.

"This is bullshit, why do we have to train this little bitch?" Came the crude language of an annoyed Hidan as he sat down in the last empty chair as they all had to introduce themselves to the unconscious Hyuuga once she awoke, and it was also for security reasons also. Of course Sasori and Itachi had other plans into persuading the Hyuuga as it would be easier and take less time. They would have to wait for the Hyuuga to awake and it had better be soon.

They didn't have to wait too long as they expected as Hinata fluttered her eyes open half an hour after everyone was seated. Hinata was dazed and confused as she looked at the earth ceiling that was dimly lit, she had no recollection of what had happened to her, trying to sit up slowly she winced as her head started to pound. Had she gone on a bad mission? Had she let her teammates down again? Reaching to hold her aching head she felt the cloth bandages wrapped from the back of her head to the hairline of her forehead. Whimpering she closed her eyes and started to sit up slowly, completely oblivious of the four Akatsuki members sitting around her bed.

Sasori studied the Hyuuga as she tried to sit up, the presence of four Akatsuki members were still not known to her, this was a very big flaw in Sasori, Hidan and Itachi's eyes as if one were not aware of their surroundings they would surely perish in a fight none too slowly, it mattered even if recovering or injured. They waited for the Hyuuga to realise who she was surrounded by and they could only wait for so long before announcing their presence.

Hinata winced as her head continued to pound; she had to get it together as she did not want her team mates to see her in pain after all she must have done something to compromise the mission whatever it had been. Hinata was so unsure of herself as a kunoichi her confidence level was lower than any other ninja; genin or jounin. Taking deep breaths in she steadied herself and her breathing, composing herself to the best of her abilities. After a few seconds she opened her eyes only to see an unexpected sight, four Akatsuki members sitting around her bed, in an unfamiliar place.

Hinata could only stare with horror filled eyes; she was much too scared to scream, to even move, then it all came flooding back to her, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, her escape attempt. Hinata started to tremble as she waited for one of them to speak, were they going to kill her? Torture her for information? Many questions ran through Hinata's mind as she looked over each member in shock.

**"Join Akatsuki"** came the cold and serious voice of Itachi Uchiha as he stared straight into her eyes. Deidara and Hidan looked at Itachi as if he had grown a second head, Hinata on the other hand was dumbstruck, she may be weak but she was loyal to Konoha as Naruto was, she could never turn her back on it, it was her home. Hinata turned her gaze away from Itachi and down to her hands on the blanket. Tears were building up, it made sense now, they didn't kill her, they didn't torture her. Gripping the blanket in her lap she shook her head from side to side stating her answer. She could never betray Konoha and this just strengthened her resolve to show how strong of a ninja she was.

Within a second there was the screech of wooden chair legs skidding across the floor and light footsteps, before Hinata could lift her head she felt the hair that was left uncovered by the bandage being yanked backwards causing her head to tilt backwards. Hinata let out a yelp as she felt some of her hair strands being pulled out by the roots in a large clump, eyes watering she bit back another cry as her hair was yanked again.

**"Open your eyes Hyuuga"** came that same cold voice of Itachi, as he gripped her hair tighter, he did not want to soothe her into a false sense of security to join Akatsuki, he would teach her his way and this would be part of it. Itachi waited for Hinata to open her eyes which only took a few seconds as he gripped tighter until she did, her eyes were full of tears, Itachi again expected more from her and he would make sure she would become part of Akatsuki and activated his Tsukuyomi on the female Hyuuga and in an instant she was transported into the world of his Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Hinata stood shocked as she was back in her family compound, but everything was tinted in black and red, after a few seconds some movement caught her eye, it was her father, a young Neji and an infant Hanabi all dressed in black funeral clothes, Hinata ran towards them calling out to her father, but they did not hear here, Hinata stopped behind them as reached for her father but before she could touch him he spoke.

**"Neji, I am truly sorry for your loss, he was a great man"** Hiashi said solemnly as he stopped to soothe a wailing Hanabi, pain clearly written in his features.

Neji nodded weakly as he wiped his now watering eyes with the sleeve of his formal wear,, **"Uncle Hiashi-sama...why did he do it?"** Younger Neji's voice cracked as he hiccupped. Tears were starting to come faster **"I-I mean Hinata isn't fit to become leader"** Neji yelled out in anger as he covered his eyes with his hands, trying to hide the tears that were falling fast. Neji continued to cry, accompanied by the occasional hiccup.

Hinata's father stopped trying to soothe Hanabi and looked ahead taking a long pause, his face turning back to its stoic demeanour and hard steely gaze, **"I know Neji."** With that Hiashi started walking again, Neji on his heels as he continued to wipe his tears away.

Hinata stood shocked as she watched them walk away, she knew this day; it was the day of Hizashi's funeral many years back. Shaking her head she knew this was part of the Uchiha's Kekkei genkai she could not let herself be fooled. She could not be hurt by simple words, opening her eyes once again, the scenery had changed this time she seemed to be in the chunin exams, facing Neji. Before she could blink she was being attacked, the pain was excruciating it was not like the gentle fist attacks, it felt like hours before he finally stopped, falling to the ground devoid of any energy she turned her head slightly.

**"Hinata"** Came the cold voice of her father, cringing slightly she turned her head towards the familiar voice of her father, he was standing beside a now sixteen year old Neji and thirteen year old Hanabi.

**"Father...I told you she would be no use to the clan."** Came Hanabi's unusually cold and harsh voice, Hinata winced slightly at that comment, she was so confused first she was being attacked now this?

**"I know my child, which is why I did not bother to consider paying the ransom for her"** Hiashi scoffed as he nudged Hinata's side roughly. **"Useless"** He muttered under his breath, **"Hinata, you are disowned from the clan, you have no further use for us."** Hinata shut her eyes tightly this had to be another illusion.

**"You're...n-not real."** Hinata muttered as she tried to get up, only to be pushed roughly into the ground by someone's foot.

**"Oh but they are"** Itachi mused slightly as he took his foot off her back, pacing around her as if she was prey. **"Don't they always doubt you? They're always worrying about you; don't you think it would be easier just to let you die?" **Itachi said with indifference as he sat in a chair beside Hinata, as she was still weak and exhausted from the pummelling she took. Itachi rarely spoke but when it came to a mission, he would try every tactic in his book to try and break the Hyuuga.

**Y-you're lying...the-they would n-n-never do such a thing!"** Hinata whimpered, trying to hold back her tears, she wasn't going to let him get to her; she knew her family cared about her and so did everyone else.

**"Really? If I was lying, what about your former boyfriend the Kyuubi container, It seemed he had something with that other female. "**Itachi looked down at her, waiting for a reply but only got silence as she let her head touch the stone floor in exhaustion. **"If they really did care why so many bad memories?"** Itachi inquired as he looked down at her limp body, he knew she was awake as he could hear her heavy breathing and the occasional shudder of pain.

Hinata could feel something bubbling in her as he started to recite some of the many memories that weren't so pleasant for her, he was trying to manipulate her, manipulate her like many others had done to her in the village. He was trying to twist and bend her to his will; to join Akatsuki and become their pawn, unknown to him she was bent and twisted beyond snapping. The anger in her started to boil over as she heard more of his words and yet she lay still not daring to move, _'How dare he...how dare he!'_ Within a moment she got to her feet and charged with renewed energy and vigour that was until she was hit back onto the ground without so much as flick of the wrist from a blade Itachi held within his hand.

Hinata coughed from the force as it knocked the breath right out of her, she would not bend to his will, she would die for Konoha if was to be, raising her head as much as she could she looked at her captor and gave a fierce glare **"I a-am loyal to Konoha a-and I W-will n-never j-join Akat-atsuki!"**

Itachi looked at the young Hyuuga impressed, even faced with certain death she would not defect from the village, it would be a challenge to break her but he would do it. Looking down at her he changed the scene once again, she was now strapped to a block standing up and completely immobile. Itachi watched with mild interest as she let out a gasp and struggle to get free as she tried to muster up a glare at the elder Uchiha while doing so. Itachi couldn't help but look into those eyes that were too gentle to be Hyuuga, she was something of a mystery to him, she was much to frail to become a kunoichi and yet here she was before him. Itachi let a hint of a smirk out as he held the tip of his blade to the frail kunoichi's abdomen.

**"Very well Hyuuga"** and with his final words he dug the sword into her abdomen, and would continue doing so for the next seventy two hours.

* * *

It had been four hours since Hinata awoke, and Itachi was still putting her through continuous cycles of Tsukuyomi. It was apparent the girl had a will of iron, and it was also blatantly apparent that Itachi's methods were not working as he expected, and everyone else knew it. Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan stood outside the room where Itachi was still trying to 'persuade' the Hyuuga kunoichi.

After a few seconds Itachi emerged from the room looking as he usually did,** "She has a very strong and persistent will."** Itachi stated as he looked to the other three.

**"You think so hm?"** Deidara stated irritated as he glared at the Uchiha, anger apparent as he started to push past the Uchiha and towards the room, **"I'll show you how to persuade someone"** Deidara mumbled as he approached the door, only to be stopped by Sasori's outstretched arm.

**"We must not try and use force on her, she is...delicate"** Everyone turned to Sasori as if he just grew an extra head, Sasori had just called one of their hostages...delicate.

Sasori looked at each of them with a stoic expression but underneath you could have swore you saw a tint of pink across his cheeks, **"What I mean is, she is not like many ninja, she is weak but she has an unbendable will and all we have to do is show her kindness and mould her into the perfect weapon. Kindness is all she needs and she will become putty in our hands."** Sasori said in a clear and even tone, looking among his colleagues and seeing their look of dawning realization, except Itachi of course.

* * *

Hinata panted weakly, her body void of any strength and full of pain even though there were no actual wounds, she had been losing consciousness for the past while, and had lost track of time. It was a welcoming, that was until she could hear the opening of her door and the shuffling of feet.

**"Eh? Itachi what did you do to her, hm?"** Hinata could hear footsteps rush to her side, and a hand being placed over her forehead, at the moment Hinata didn't care to blush as her body was still in pain, not as before but still very painful. Hinata could hear yelling and cursing as everything started to fade to black, she was too tired to care and she welcomed the peace that came with passing out.

* * *

Review Please!

I'll try and come up with another chapter soon enough! After my ELA Comp and Trans essays are done. '¬¬


	7. Furious

I'm So Utterly Sorry! I completely forgot about this story! I Didn't mean too! Well Now I remember and I will be writing like a mad woman! I'm already onto the next chapter of my other story, **A Little Longer In The Dark. **It's a little short but i will continue to write! TT^TT

I do not own naruto!

Onto the Story!

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness, her mind and body ragged from Itachi's constant use of tsukuyomi on herself. He had tried many different techniques to persuade her from pain to more pain. The aching in her body and mind felt unbearable as she sat up, feeling the chakra signature of another in the room.

**"H-how long was it out?"** Hinata murmured to herself as she looked around, she was still in the same room as before. Hinata would not let anything bend her loyalty to Konoha no matter how much she had to go through. She was loyal as her friends and precious people resided in Konoha.

**"You're awake unn"** Hinata's attention was diverted towards the iwa bomber not three feet from her bedside. He looked eerily like Ino for some odd reason, which only made her miss her home of Konoha. Deidara grew increasingly uncomfortable as she just stared with a blank expression, she was no more of the stuttering mess of a fool she was days ago. Deidara smirked slightly as Itachi's tsukuyomi was useful after all, it had made her bold to some point. Leaning back in his chair he studied her more, she was actually not that bad looking besides the bandages wrapped haphazardly around her head, and the small bruises covering her face.** "Are you feeling well, Hinata-san?"** Deidara feigned worry as he reached out to touch her forehead, and instantly she flinched back unwanting of his touch. Putting his hand down he looked at her as she sent an untrusting glare his way.** "Now, now let's get you something to eat huh?"** Deidara stood up and walked out of the room waiting for Hinata just beyond the door, an irritated look crossing his features as he hated babying someone at her age no less!

Hinata had no idea what was going on, first they beat and injure her to the point of head injuries and tears and now their gentle and caring? Maybe she was going crazy, but nonetheless she would stay cautious as this seemed like a trick.

**"Are you coming Hinata-san?"** Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts as she slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed, and it was then she realised she was wearing different clothing, it was a little form fitting but it was female, not hers but it was female civilian clothing. Standing up she walked out the door following after Deidara taking in her surroundings as he started to walk down the mazes of hallways. Hinata followed for sometime before they came to an open door that led into a small kitchen with all the necessities. Hinata was a little dumbstruck at the site.

_'They want to feed me?'_ Hinata looked at Deidara warily as he took a seat at the small kitchen table.

**"Find something to eat, you haven't eaten for days Hinata-san."** Deidara stated as he watched her move around the room, he had not realised the voluptuous figure she had on herself, a smirk crossed his face as he continued to watch her as she meekly rummaged around the kitchen and preparing herself a small meal.

Hinata could feel his eyes boring into her as she prepared a small meal of rice and boiled vegetables. It was unnerving as she turned around and placed her food on the table and took a seat opposite of Deidara, eating silently. Hinata could feel goose bumps rise on her skin as he continued to watched her without restraint.

Soon enough she was finished eating and without a word, and with that Deidara stood from his seat and walked out the door a small smirk on his face, knowing she would follow, and follow Hinata did. They walked for about a minute stopping at the door of a bathroom leading her in. And again it only had the bare necessities as she walked in and studied the relatively large bathroom. Deidara followed a hint of a smirk on his face. Hinata turned to face him about to ask him what they were doing in here but was cut off as she came face to face with Deidara a small blush crossing her face as she felt his breath on her face.

**"Let's get those bandages off, you should be completely healed by now."** Deidara spoke as he leaned to the side and grabbed some scissors and started to cut the bandages off while still standing very close to Hinata, and breathing on her neck deliberately. Deidara knew he was making the Hyuga uncomfortable but he rather liked seeing that pink covering her cheeks, and it didn't hurt that she had a wonderful body either. He had grown an attraction to her he would admit but still it was because of her body and meek demeanour, if only she wasn't an Akatsuki trainee, he would've taken her right now.

Hinata felt uncomfortable at the close contact with this man? His voice deep with something unfamiliar to her, and she kept a close eye on him as she felt her stomach churn. Deidara pressed his body against hers as he reached for the back of her head where the last bandages remained, Deidara couldn't help but grin as he felt the curves of her body against him. Hinata felt an uncomfortable blush rise up on her cheeks as she tried to step back only to be caught in between the sink and Deidara. Deidara pressed his body against the petite Hyuuga as he pulled the last of the bandages from her hair, stopping for a moment to feel the midnight hair in his hands, it was soft and silky, and just as he imagined. Hinata stiffened considerably as Deidara continued to stay in place even after he finished removing her bandages, after a second or two he finally came back to reality dropping her hair. Hinata felt relieved but only for a moment as she felt his fingers grip her chin and for her to look upwards at him, his face mere centimetres away from her own causing Hinata's pale orbs to widen considerably.

**"If only you weren't a trainee, I would've-"** Deidara's sentence was cut short as he was pulled away roughly from the frightened girl by none other than Sasori an irritated look in his eyes as he gave a small glare at the former Iwa Nin.

**"Deidara control yourself, she's not some cheap whore from a bawdy house."** Sasori muttered dangerously low as he gave the blonde man a warning look through his half lidded eyes. Deidara huffed as he stepped away from Sasori a small frown on his face as Sasori stepped forward.** "Hyuuga-san, if you would please follow me we can begin your training immediately."** Sasori spoke in his usual monotone voice as he started walking Deidara by his side, they did not bother letting her recover from her fear and shock at his words about a cheap whore, she was wary as she realised what Deidara was going to say to her.

**"I-I will n-not join Aka-katsuki, I am loyal to l-leaf."** Hinata mumbled lightly as she stood in the same spot her heart recovering from the run in with Deidara now speeding up once again from her defiant words. Deidara and Sasori stopped dead in their tracks, both turning their heads in unison towards the Hyuuga at the same time as if it was some sort of synchronized action.

**"Hyuuga-san, why are you so loyal to a place that abandoned you? That betrayed you? A family that abandoned you? Friends that never needed you? Most importantly, a man that never loved you?"** Sasori spoke in a calm and calculating voice as he watched the girl before him realised his words and looked down at the floor, midnight locks shielding her face from them.

**"Yes, Hinata-san, I've been scouting outside this place for a few days tracking the people you call friends, they seemed to have called off the search already, also it seemed the blonde whom you've held affection for seemed to be getting physical with another this whole time, in the forest they were tracking you in, and ooh boy did they ever go at it."** Deidara's lip twitched upward as he watched tears starts to fall on the floor, one by one from her hidden eyes.

**"W-who was sh-she?"** Hinata managed to mumble through small smothered sobs. So much had been going on she only now remembered Naruto and that scene she stumbled upon, and sadly enough she knew who it would be. Maybe they were right, she's been kidnapped and all Naruto could do was give into his carnal desires with Sakura. Maybe they didn't care, after all they did call off the search, something akin to rage filled her being as she waited for an answer.

**"Some little pink thing with a rather large forehead."** Deidara smirked as he watched Hinata shake in what he thought was pain and hurt. Hinata felt rage and something else completely fill her and boil over and in an instant her fist emanated a flaring red chakra, swirling angrily as she raised her fist and slammed it into the rock wall closest to her, dust and debris flew everywhere causing Deidara to cough and hack at the sudden exposure to dust in his lungs. Hinata felt more tears break free as she thought about Naruto, her anger and whatever it was inside her dissipated almost instantly leaving only heartbreak and anguish for the Hyuuga heir as she fell to her knees.

**"Well it seems she is rather skilled after all."** Sasori muttered as the dust started to settle, Hinata's devastation to the wall now able to be studied. The hole took up the whole wall in height and that was about fifteen feet and a whole about the same length, but inside it looked like a tunnel that reached at least one hundred yards away, the rubble and walls soaked with a dangerous chakra flame that blazed a furious red.

Deidara look on in shock and awe at the beauty of the destruction Hinata had caused with a single punch, it looked as beautiful to him as art was fleeting and this was the perfect example of how art was supposed to be. Rubble strewn at every angle dust settling and the bright red chakra flames still dancing on the rocks and walls that supposedly could not be burned and yet it was charring. Hinata was still on her knees letting the tears fall as freely as they wished, ignoring everything around her, she had been through so much and there still was no happy ending in sight for her.

**"Hyuuga-san, you have to stop flaring your chakra, you're going to burn this place down."** Sasori murmured lightly as he watched the young woman stiffen and let her hands go limp, the chakra flames dying out instantly. **"Don't you want to become powerful, acknowledged, feared? Don't you want to get revenge? Hurt all who hurt you? Join Akatsuki and you will become all you've ever wanted and more."** Sasori held out his hand for her to grab while Deidara stayed by his side looking down on her with a newfound respect other than her figure.

Hinata didn't have to think as she raised her hand towards his own, her eyes still on the ground as Sasori gripped her hand firmly and pulled her up on her feet and led her away towards the training facilities. Hinata looked forward as she was led, the only thing on her mind was revenge.

* * *

I have no right to ask you to review TT^TT

Un'beta'd.


	8. Food and The Unexpected

Looooong Chapter! ._.

Took awhile to write because I have two jobs a daughter who just turned three and a boyfriend. So my apologies!

I don't Own Naruto.

* * *

It had been two months since she started training with Akatsuki, she had learned many things over that small time period and she had become a strong and challenging opponent but she still had much to learn from her instructors. Hinata took a moment to relive the day she had met them, she was scared shitless at first but they assured her they would not kill her, but they did not go lightly on her either. Hinata started off into space as she thought about that day.

Flashback

Hinata was being led by Sasori throughout the hallways Deidara on his left as they continued towards large double doors that were slightly agape, all three slipped through the opening to be greeted by four Akatsuki members; Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Hinata was still in a sad daze from her earlier incident but was quickly shocked from her stupor as she saw the four men, Sasori still gripping her hand as if she were a reluctant child. Hinata felt panic rise in her as she studied them and they did the same to her fragile form, especially her face, streaked with tears.

**"Well Sasori I never figured you'd actually stick to your idea."** Came the smooth voice of Itachi Uchiha as he eyed the hands of Hinata and Sasori linked together. Hinata had no idea what he was talking about that is until Sasori let go of her hand quickly. Hinata would've blushed if the color hadn't drained from her face at the sight of the ever present Akatsuki.

**"Hyuuga we will be the ones training and honing your skills to that of a perfect killer."** Sasori murmured through his high collar as he tried to hide a frown after hearing Deidara snicker at Itachi's words. **"Itachi-san will be teaching you Genjutsu along with Ninjutsu, Hidan will be training you in Taijutsu, close range and middle range combat, Zetsu will be training you in stealth and detection, Kakuzu, Deidara, and I will be teaching you Special combat and tactics."** Sasori looked over towards Hinata as she continued to stand stock still and silent. Letting out a small sigh he looked towards the others that did not look impressed at all.

**"I doubt this bitch will even make it past the first day"** Hidan muttered under his breath as he looked at her with disdain in his eyes as if looking down on her. Hinata took a step back as she heard his words, always, she had always been looked down upon, and she never seemed good enough. A shaky breath passed her lips as she tried to regain her composure even though her face was decorated with dried tears as if some fallen angel. She would not cry, she would not waste her tears on anything so stupid, she would show them what she was made of, Akatsuki and Konoha. Hinata stood straight and looked towards the men a small flicker of determination passing through her eyes as she studied them. She would do her best for the sake of herself, she had no one to please now.

**"I'm ready."** Hinata spoke without the continuous stutter that stained her reputation. Hidan just rolled his eyes and let out a small grunt of annoyance.

**"Fine you little prick, you fight with me first and I'll show you pain."** Hidan spoke with a hint of anger and annoyance as he stepped forward into the middle of the training room. Hinata did not cower but rather studied her opponent her determination slowly building up as the need for revenge slowly started to fill her. All members stepped off into the sidelines as they watched the two stand eerily still studying and sizing each other up. Hidan smirked viciously as he pulled the scythe from his back in an instant and swung towards her head with precision.

Hinata let out a small gasp as she spun on the ball of her foot pushing off with her other for momentum, barely dodging the attack and jumped backwards to get some distance away from the man. He was a weapon wielder; his scythe had a short range but wide attack area. Hinata was proven sorely wrong as he threw his scythe and it extended towards her ready to hook her back into his range. Hinata quickly jumped the opposite way it was heading, safely landing out of harm's way. Hidan smirked behind her as he wanted to draw her attention away from him and gave her a chakra filled kick to the back sending her flying towards the three crimson blades of his scythe that were quickly retracting towards its wielder . Hinata felt the air leave her lungs but she had to think quickly, reaching her hands out she sent chakra to the palms of her hands and reached for the scythe grabbing it and swinging herself under the scythe. Hinata landed with a thud on the floor and rolled onto her back as she tried to regain her breath a small hiccup of pain escaping her lips. The chakra barrier that formed on her hands dissipated it had done its job keeping her from slicing her hands on the razor sharp blade.

Hidan laughed as he was in midair ready to bring his scythe down on the Hyuuga. Hinata rolled onto her side being missed narrowly as she got to her feet and jumped away again. Hinata could feel the chakra burns on her hands from the defensive measure from Hidan's deadly scythe. Hinata had to think quickly, if only she could get the Scythe away from the madman. A though came to Hinata's mind as she quickly realised what she could do Hinata waited for the Scythe to come rushing towards her waiting for the right moment. Instantly she jumped into the air towards Hidan, landing on her feet she rushed towards him, and a smirk was plastered onto his face as she knew the scythe was retracting back towards him. Hinata used a chakra boosted jump to reach him, slamming her fist into his chest with an open palm strike, momentarily making him lose his balance and ultimately causing him to let go of his scythe. Hinata quickly turned on the ball of her heel and quickly started rotating and emitting chakra from her palms.

**"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"** Hinata made the chakra blades of her technique wide and long as protection from the scythe still coming this way. She had made it in time to complete the sphere knocking Hidan in one direction and deflected the scythe sending it far in the opposite direction. Hidan fell to the ground with a loud grunt, sitting up slowly a sinister smile crept up onto his face.

**"You're a sneaky bitch aren't ya?"** Hidan watched the Hyuuga as she stopped and stared at the man with a cool gaze waiting for anything. Hidan got up and charged towards Hinata with a quicker speed then before, now that his scythe wasn't holding him down anymore. Hinata quickly activated her byakugan with a small whisper, getting into her gentle fist stance as he came closer and swerved to the left as he raised his fist to punch her square in the face Hinata swerved again stopping right behind him and raised her hand, poised and ready to strike but was instantly stopped by Hidan's hand gripping her own wrist painfully tight, a grin that promised pain on his face. Hinata only stared wide eyed before slamming the palm of her free chakra encased hand into his chest with force. Hidan stumbled back a few steps and grunted in anger holding onto her wrist, hidan was annoyed now as he threw Hinata towards the ground with all his might slamming her into it at an angle. Hinata let out a strangled cry of pain as her left side hit the ground first and she continued to roll from the force Hidan threw her a good twenty feet. Hinata quickly tried to get to her feet only to be kicked square in the chest causing her to go flying backwards as all breath left her. Hinata's body made contact with the wall with a quick thud only to be held there by Hidan's hand against her throat painfully tight. Hinata tried to claw at the hand panic rising inside her as air failed to fill her already starved lungs. Hinata looked around frantically ignoring the malicious magenta eyes that looked down at her with sadistic satisfaction. Hinata did the only think she could think of as he continued to watch her struggle for breath; Hinata jerked her knee upwards in a swift motion. Hidan let out a yell of pain as he let go of the Hyuuga and stumbled backwards cupping his groin in agony.

On the other side of the arena few snickers and chuckles could be heard, some flinched lightly at the scene followed by a few sympathising _'ooohs'_. Hinata took this as her chance to regain air and charged forwards towards Hidan and started her gentle fist strikes. Hidan grit his teeth as he watched her blurred hands strike him in different tenkutsu points. Hidan jumped back before he could be struck from behind him, nearly one third of his tenkutsu shut he charged at her ready for a full on taijutsu battle. Hinata struggled to keep up through the flurry of fists and kicks. She'd admit Hidan was incredibly fast and agile for a lumbering man such as himself. Hinata continued to block and look for any opening within his attack, striking and landing a hit every once in awhile while Hidan continued to strike in blurring movements. Hinata was losing stamina fast as they continued to fight both opponents trying to land a hit on each other, Hidan succeeding more than Hinata as they continued on for a few minutes Hidan growing frustrated at her openings. Hidan raised his fist and struck Hinata square in the jaw causing her to fall onto her back with a weak huff. She was spent and her chakra reserves were low, feeling a foot on her throat she swallowed awkwardly as she looked up at the man in fear.

Hidan looked down at the girl with disdain, not for her taijutsu skills which were alright by his standards but the fact that she had so many tricks up her sleeves and quick thinking strategies. He had underestimated her by her appearance, Jashin forbid it was in front of other members of Akatsuki, but she would do well under his tutelage even if he was going easy on her.

**"Hidan enough."** Came the smooth and cold voice of Itachi as he watched the two, Hinata laying still as stone, Hidan glaring imaginary daggers at her, Hidan took his foot off of her throat and bent over yanking her up by the collar of her shirt and standing her upright and walking off.

End of Flashback.

Hinata sighed softly as she looked down at her bruises cuts and burns, starting to treat them with homemade salve and healing herself. Hinata sucked in are as she applied the cool cream to her burning and aching wounds as training was not easy. Having just gotten used to her training regiment a week or two prior she kept up very well now instead of being beaten within an inch of her life. Hinata stood up after she had finished healing, her mind thinking back towards her schedule. First Genjutsu and Ninjutsu with Itachi for a good day, then Taijutsu with Hidan the next day, Stealth with Zetsu the day after that, Special fighting tactics with either Deidara, Kakuzu, or Sasori, or some days all of them which was a hell in all its own the next day and then the cycle would repeat.

Hinata stood up exhausted as she just came back from an eight hour training session with Deidara and Sasori. She was starving as she walked out the door and made her way towards the general direction of the kitchen. Unfortunately said kitchen was devoid of any food besides moulding bread and sour milk, which in turn made Hinata's tired mood sour also, Hinata gave chewed her lip as she pondered on asking the next person that came into the kitchen wondering if it was worth invoking their wrath. Hinata sighed as she had to; it seemed the others never seemed to eat anyways. Hinata was wary, she always was as this was Akatsuki all were cold blooded killers and it unnerved her how normal they seemed, not including Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan of course.

Itachi had watched her for sometime as she seemed to be having an internal battle with herself on what to do about something; Itachi wondered if it had to do with her choosing to eat the bread and milk that had gone far past their expiration date. The Akatsuki only ever ate on missions as there were many within a week for all of them, but she was not Akatsuki yet, and the only food was the damned bread and milk. They would have to stock the pantry and fridge of food for her as she still had a month's training to go before she would be put under Pein's scrutinizing eyes. He could not go nor could any of the other Akatsuki members as they were far too recognizable now and they had to lay low as Konohagakure was still on the lookout for members and the whereabouts of Hinata. Itachi pondered if Hinata would go, he and another would escort her and hide within the shadow because he did not want to waste the time and energy trying to chase or subdue if she were to try and flee, with two it would be easier and quicker if two were there. Itachi walked away from the door looking to find someone else to go with him on this task and leaving Hinata in the kitchen.

Itachi pondered as he continued walking down the hall, Kisame was a no as he nearly shredded the poor girl to pieces their first encounter, Hidan tried every chance he could get to make the girl bleed so he was also out of the picture. Kakuzu would go into a rage if he knew they were spending money, Zetsu would surely try and devour her as he had tried a few times already, and Deidara despised him so the only one left was Sasori. Itachi arrived at his door minutes later knocking and waiting for a response, after movements and the sound of shuffling Sasori opened the door seconds later looking up at the man with his half lidded eyes.

**"Yes, Itachi?"** Sasori inquired as he looked at the man a bored expression on his face.

**"We seemed to have run out of food in the kitchen."** Itachi stated as he looked at the man a knowing look in his eyes.

**"Ah, so we must go get food for Hinata-san then."** Sasori said in his monotone voice as slight irritation appeared in his eyes. It would be difficult to get food as they were now more recognizable ever since Kidnapping Hinata from Konoha.

**"Not quite, we escort Hinata to a village not too far from here and let her do the shopping as we are quite identifiable now."** Itachi stated as he scanned the puppet masters face for any sign of reluctance.

**"Ah, we leave now then."** Sasori stated as he stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him, following after the Uchiha who was approaching the kitchen still sensing Hinata's chakra signature in the same spot he left her.

**"Hyuuga."** Itachi stated which in turn made Hinata jolt from her thoughts and turn towards the two an inquiring and wary gaze directed at them. **"Get yourself cleaned up, we're taking you to stock up on food."** Itachi didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but nonetheless Hinata seemed unfazed and nodded heading towards her room.

Hinata walked into her room hearing both members standing outside her door waiting. Hinata opened her closet and looked through the little wardrobe she had finding some simple civilian clothes and a black and grey zip up sweater that looked somewhat similar to her old one except it was a little more form fitting. Hinata slipped half of her hair up and clipped it in place and walked out the door Itachi and Sasori already walking down the hall. Hinata slowly jogged after them catching up after a few seconds and fell in line behind them. Her heart was racing as she thought about seeing the light of day after so many weeks stuck down here she would be able to breathe in fresh air and smell the sweet scent of grass and the flora. They continued up the halls in what seemed like forever until they reached the large door with a seal upon, Hinata flinched slightly remembering her tried escape, and she wouldn't dare try again as she was completely outmatched and unable to escape anyways, besides she was her to gain power and wreak revenge on her enemies and foes. There was no going back now.

All three stepped outside as the large boulder slid back into place over the entrance of the hideout, and Hinata awaited direction from the men in front of her.

**"Hyuuga, there is a small city about twenty miles West of here we will escort you there to do your shopping, but before you can enter you must change your appearance and we will be watching you from the shadows. If you try anything we won't hesitate to bring you back with force understand?"** Sasori stated in a bored tone as he looked in the direction of the city.

**"Yes."** Hinata whispered as she tried to pay attention her eyes burning from the bright sun and senses being overwhelmed by her surroundings of forest and animals. Without a word all three set off towards their destination as Hinata tried to remember every miniscule detail of every tree and animal that crossed her path. Indulging in the fresh air and wind whipping across her face as her hair flowed behind her with rapid and erratic motions from the speed they were travelling at, and it was far faster then she had ever travelled before.

Sasori turned his head to look at the Hyuuga heiress as she indulged in the senses of the forest and freedom as they continued towards the town. The girl had improved better than expected but they just couldn't activate that sheer power she held within her, the same power that desecrated and burned that half of their hideout so easily, and yet she kept pace so easily with them as she daydreamed. The girl had almost defeated Hidan on her first try but Hidan did underestimate her and now her gave it his all towards her and by now Hinata was wearing him down to the point of exhaustion when he faced her, not that she was in much better shape though. Sasori studied her for a few seconds more and turned around looking forward. She was very skilled in taijustsu, combat tactics, evasion, and she was a master at tracking and detecting but she still needed fair improvement on genjutsu and stealth. She was coming along nicely, by now she was considered a project by her instructors to see if they could get her at her maximum potential before the three month cut off date, yet they still had a month to go, and her former skills couldn't hold a flame to her current self.

Soon enough they reached the outskirts of the town, and stopped before the tree line waiting for Hinata to henge. Hinata did not wait for orders as she henged; Her hair was now jet black and reached past her lower back, keeping her hime style cut, her eyes were now a honey brown and her face and features stayed the same except the rim of her eyes were darkened slightly as if eye liner was applied and this was the henge she used mainly as it did not stray to far from her own features.

Itachi and Sasori studied her for a few seconds as she looked back; uncertainty, and anxiety apparent in her eyes. Itachi approved with a small nod, she wouldn't stand out and it was a plain look, Sasori on the other hand did not like to look one bit, it was too plain for his tastes and something underneath didn't like the fact that she didn't look like her former self it annoyed him he wanted those round pearlesque were replaced by dull brown eyes and her hair wasn't its exquisite midnight blue but black. It bothered him to no end as he nodded giving his approval after Itachi did the same and handed her a wad of ryo. Hinata gave one unsure look back towards both as she jumped off the branch and made her way towards the small city.

Hinata let a small sigh of relief escape her lips as the gate sentries paid her no mind as she passed into the city. Instantly she became overwhelmed by the many sights, sounds and smells that overloaded her senses, she had been underground and in near solitude for so long she forgot what the outside world was like. Hinata shut her eyes trying to regain her bearing as she felt a dizzy spell starting but she continued on after regaining her composure and made her way towards the market district ignoring the passing people and their chatter as she blended into the crowd knowing her it was as she had scanned the city with her Byakugan before arriving at the outskirts.

Meanwhile

Naruto sighed lightly as he arrived at the hotel frustration apparent in his eyes as he had been searching continuously on and off for her, Sakura following dejectedly behind him. He had begged Baa-chan for information and missions that involved the finding of the Hyuuga heiress, and now he had been assigned to her former teammates Shino and Kiba along with Sakura. Shino and Kiba didn't want anything to do with either of them as they were the cause of Hinata's disappearance and it didn't help that all of the Konoha 11 felt the same way, except for the select few that Sakura had swayed with that silver tongue and acting skills of hers. They were shunned for the most part though, but the worst part were the snide words and angry glares that came their way, it was his fault though, he had started dating Sakura and became glued to her side afterwards. He knew what they were thinking how could he just fall for someone else after she disappeared but, he didn't he still yearned for Hinata and now Sakura was the closest form of comfort for him as he had let her slip through his fingers, oh how he had wished he never fell under Sakura's spell so easily. How he wished he could see that tint of pink on her cheeks and that small shy smile as he would bend down to kiss her. Naruto sighed as he walked into the room Sakura at his side as he stalked into the washroom slamming the door in the pinkette's face.

Sakura stood wide-eyed at the door shocked at how easily he could do that to her, hurt shone in her eyes as she watched the door and listened for him. It was not her fault that she realised her feelings for the man behind that door when it was too late, and it wasn't her fault that he didn't object when she had told him her feelings. They were alone now as the rest of their friends abandoned them after their relationship came out into the open. She never meant for it to happen like this but it did. She regretted ever confessing her feelings as Naruto was now nothing like his former self he was cold, moody, uncaring, hostile, and it hurt her. How he could change so quickly, Sakura felt tears fill her eyes as sadness filled her, how she had regretted her decision when a sob broke loose from the confines of her throat and thus she began to cry her pain out.

Naruto slammed his hand against the washroom counter causing the granite top to groan in protest, Sakura's cries filling his ears. Annoyance and anger washed over him as he threw open the door and walked towards her a few choice words ready to spill out from his mouth, but that quickly left his mind as he saw her staring at him with fear and hurt swimming in her eyes.

Sakura looked up at him from her seat on the bed, frozen in uncertainty and fear **"Naruto?"** she asked as he looked down on her, the anger in his eyes dissipating to pure sorrow. Sakura opened her mouth to ask what he wanted but was cut short by his lips planting on hers with a hard and angry kiss.

Pulling his mouth away from hers he uttered small and incoherent apologies as he pushed her down onto the mattress while feeling the planes of her body. Sakura let out a strangled moan as he started ravaging her neck with painful bites and kisses. Soon enough their clothes were off and they were too caught up in the carnal needs of themselves for an hour.

Soon after Naruto offered to take her out to the market district for a small dinner as an apology, Sakura agreed but yet was hurt by the real motive for Narutos offer for dinner; to search for Hinata.

With Hinata

Hinata smiled lightly as she studied the fruit in front of her choosing the many that were not bruised or spoiled. She had chosen many and the stall owner was over the moon at the amount of her purchases, thanking her immensely as she went off towards the other stalls that sold more food. Hinata tried to ignore that small nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something wasn't right, but she couldn't just shake it as she continued to shop, ever few seconds she swore she could feel some familiar chakra around her but from what she could tell she was nowhere near the land of fire judging by the terrain and weather, she tried convincing herself that nothing was wrong as she continued to shop for the next hour or so.

With Naruto

Naruto had taken Sakura towards the market district to look for some restaurants in which they could eat, Naruto was starving by the time they picked a decent restaurant which served ramen and other dishes to Sakura's relief. The quickly found seats next to the window of the little restaurant and placed their orders. Naruto waited impatiently as he wanted to get out of here as quick as possible, he needed to look for her, and that's why he had asked Sakura out for dinner to search a little more. By now Sakura confirmed her suspicion as he kept glancing out the window, his eyes scanning for the Akatsuki and Hinata herself. Sakura shot Naruto a withering glance as he continued to look out the window completely ignoring Sakura now, even as their food was placed at the table rather ungracefully. Sakura thanked the waitress as she dug into her food not even bothering to let Naruto know as he seemed to be in his own world with Hinata being his main thought. Naruto continued to look out the window an ache in his chest as he noticed a small bakery with a special on cinnamon buns, when he found Hinata he would buy her as many as he could, and he would never let go. Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as he recognized a familiar person near the shop head into the shop but he couldn't be sure as he waited for her to exit the shop. A few agonizing moments later she stepped out and his hearts beat rapidly as he knew that henge, it was Hinata's own henge! She would use it no more than once in places but it was her main henge, without thinking he stood up quick knocking over the table and plates while doing so and ran out the door ignoring the yells and screams of Sakura and the restaurant employees as he ran right towards her.

Hinata had just finished buying some cinnamon buns and sweets from the small bakery, thanking the elderly couple as she stepped out of bakery when she heard her name being called. Hinata's body became numb and unmoving as she knew that voice so well, Hinata not dare turn around as she felt of a flood of emotions run through her as he wrapped his arms around her and mumbled incoherent words of apology into her ear.

**"Naruto!"** Hinata visibly stiffened the voice that called after him, it was Sakura, her blood suddenly felt like ice as she realized even after she was gone they were still together. Hinata pulled away and turned around to look at them, her face set in stone as she looked at them. They smelled like one another as she continued to take in the two that had shattered her world. They were still together and copulating as it seemed and that hurt her even more as she planned to wait but it seemed he didn't have to with Sakura at all.

**"Hitomi, there you are I lost track of you."** Came the voice of Itachi as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, Hinata angled her head to look up towards him his Sharingan was deactivated, Itachi planted a kiss on her lips, Hinata was shocked to say the least but she played along, it was short and simple but sent her in a tizzy as she looked back towards the two hoping this little charade would convince them they had the wrong person.

**"Ah yes, they seemed to have mistaken me for someone they know."** Hinata regained her composure as she looked at the two quizzically, a small feeling of relief filling her as Hinata knew that Naruto had never seen Itachi nor had Sakura as they had always seemed to be minutes too late whenever Itachi appeared.

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto's back as she pushed passed him and bowed at the two who were hidden by Naruto's form **"We're very sorry but it seems he's a little frantic at the moment please forgive u-"**Her sentence was cut short as she stood to get a look at the two and she recognized that face as Sasuke's older brother Itachi, she would see them together when she would follow Sasuke around when she was a child. Sakura looked at them shocked and looked over to Naruto **"Naruto its Itachi Uchiha! One of the two who took Hinata!"** Naruto looked up in shock and watched as Hinata's henge dropped, Itachi's arms still wrapped around her shoulders. Naruto felt rage and jealousy come forth as he charged straight at Itachi forgetting about Hinata. Itachi activated his Sharingan but before he could do anything Hinata was in front of Naruto already closing off half of Naruto's tenkutsu points, Naruto stopped in shock looking down at Hinata. Hinata gave Naruto one final look of disdain and slammed her chakra encased palm into his chest sending him flying back and right into Sakura. Hinata and Itachi both fled the scene into the tree line where Sasori waited slightly irritated more than ever and they took off towards the hideout, leaving Naruto and Sakura in the middle of the street; sweets and cinnamon rolls scattered all around them, the brown paper bag that held them lying where Hinata and Itachi were mere seconds ago. Naruto felt his heart ache as he realised that she was no longer his or loyal to leaf, how he hated himself.

* * *

Starting the next chapter Asap! :]


End file.
